A Mediadora
by Nathalyie
Summary: O que eu podia fazer? Afinal, eu simplesmente via e interagia com fantasmas. Minha vida, óbviamente, jamais seria normal.::SasuxSaku::.::Sakura's pov::.


**Capítulo 1**

De modo que lá estava eu naquele avião, com uma jaqueta de motoqueira, vendo as palmeiras pela janela ao aterrissar. E pensei: genial. Jaqueta de couro e palmeiras. Não podia estar

acertando mais, exatamente como achava que ia mesmo...

Para não dizer o contrário.

Minha mãe não gosta muito da minha jaqueta de couro, mas eu juro que não a vesti para deixá-la furiosa, ou algo assim. Não fiquei aborrecida com o fato de ela ter decidido casar com

um sujeito que vive a 4.800 quilômetros de distância, me obrigando a sair do colégio no meio do segundo ano; a abandonar a melhor - no fundo, a única - amiga que tive desde o

jardim de infância; a deixar a cidade onde vivi todos os meus 16 anos.

Não mesmo. Não fiquei nada aborrecida.

Pois o fato é que eu realmente gosto do Minato, meu novo padrasto. Ele é bom para a minha mãe. Ele a deixa feliz. E é super bonzinho comigo.

Essa história de mudar para a Califórnia é que me deixou meio fora de esquadro. E acho até que ainda nem falei dos três filhos do Minato. Estavam todos lá para me receber quando

desci do avião. Minha mãe, Minato e os três filhos dele. Soneca, Dunga e Mestre. É como eu os chamo. São os meus novos meios-irmãos.

- Saki-chan!

Mesmo se eu não tivesse ouvido minha mãe berrando meu nome quando passei pelo portão, não tinha como deixar de vê-los - minha nova família. Minato fazia os dois menores

segurarem aquele enorme cartaz dizendo "Seja bem-vinda, Sakura!".

Todos os passageiros que saíam do avião passavam por ali e ficavam dizendo "Olha só que gracinha!" e sorrindo para mim com aquele olhar enjoativo.

É isso aí. Não podia mesmo estar acertando mais. Estou acertando horrores.

- Tudo bem - fui dizendo, enquanto me aproximava depressinha da minha nova família. - Agora podem abaixar isso aí.

Mas a minha mãe estava preocupada demais em me abraçar para prestar atenção.

Ficava dizendo: "Minha Sakurinha!" Eu odeio quando alguém que não seja minha mãe me chama de Sakurinha, de modo que fui logo tratando de fulminar os garotos com um olhar bem

malvado, para que não alimentassem qualquer esperança. Eles ficavam só rindo para mim por cima daquele cartaz imbecil, Dunga por ser boboca demais, Mestre porque ... bem, ele até

que podia estar contente mesmo de me ver. O Mestre tem dessas esquisitices. Soneca, o mais velho, ficava lá parado, com ar de ... de sono, ora.

- Como foi de viagem, guria?

Minato tirou a mochila do meu ombro e botou no dele. Visivelmente, estranhou o peso:

- Uau! O que é que você está trazendo aqui? Não sabia que é considerado crime contrabandear hidrantes de Nova York para outros estados?

Eu sorri para ele. Minato é aquele tipo de pateta grandalhão, mas é um pateta legal. Não podia ter a menor idéia do que é crime no estado de Nova York, pois só esteve lá umas cinco

vezes. E por sinal foi o suficiente para convencer minha mãe a se casar com ele.

Não é um hidrante - eu disse. - É um parquímetro. E ainda tenho mais quatro malas.

Quatro? - Minato fingiu que estava espantado. – Você por acaso pensa que está fazendo uma mudança?...

Não sei se já disse que o Minato se acha o maior comediante? Só que não é. Ele é carpinteiro.

- Saku - disse o Mestre, todo entusiasmado. -Você reparou que na aterrissagem a cauda do avião sacudiu um pouco? Foi uma corrente de ar ascendente. Acontece quando uma massa de

ar que se move em grande velocidade vai de encontro a uma contracorrente de vento com velocidade igual ou maior.

Mestre, o filho menor do Minato, tem 12 anos, mas parece que tem uns 40. Na festa do casamento, ficou quase o tempo todo me falando de mutilação de cabeças de gado importadas, e

que a tal da Área 51 não passa de uma grande farsa do governo americano, que não quer que a gente saiba que "não estamos sós" neste universo...

- Puxa, Sakurinha - minha mãe repetia. - Estou tão feliz por você ter vindo. Você vai adorar a casa. No início não parecia que era a nossa casa, mas agora que você está aqui... E espere

só até ver o seu quarto. Minato-kun deixou-o uma gracinha...

Antes de se casarem, Minato e minha mãe passaram semanas procurando uma casa que tivesse pelo menos um quarto para cada filho. Finalmente se decidiram por aquela enorme casa

na colina de Carmel, que só puderam comprar porque estava num estado lamentável, e a firma de construção para a qual o Minato costuma trabalhar a reformou por um preço

supercamarada. Há dias minha mãe vinha falando sobre o meu quarto, que ela jura ser o mais bonito da casa.

- Que vista! - dizia ela a toda hora. - Da sacada do seu quarto dá para ver o mar! Puxa, Saku, você vai adorar.

Eu sabia mesmo que ia adorar. Exatamente como adoraria trocar o bagel de Nova York por brotos de alfafa, o metrô pelas pranchas de surfe e tudo mais. Não sei bem como nem por que,

mas Dunga conseguiu abrir a boca e perguntou com aquela voz abobalhada:

- Gostou do cartaz?

Nem consigo acreditar que ele tem a mesma idade que eu. Mas não dava mesmo para esperar outra coisa: ele está na equipe de luta livre. A única coisa em que consegue pensar, pelo

que pude perceber quando tive que ficar sentada a seu lado na festa do casamento (fiquei sentada entre ele e o Mestre, dá para sentir como a conversa fluiu), é em chaves de pescoço e

shakes de proteína para ganhar massa muscular.

- É mesmo, grande cartaz - respondi, arrancando-o das suas manoplas e virando-o de cabeça para baixo para ninguém mais ler os dizeres. - Podemos ir agora? Quero pegar minhas

malas antes que alguém tenha a mesma idéia.

- Claro, claro - disse mamãe, dando-me um último abraço. - Puxa, estou tão contente de te ver! Você está tão bem...

Foi então que ela disse, embora estivesse na cara que não queria dizer, mas disse mesmo assim, baixinho, para ninguém mais ouvir:

- Pensei que já tivesse falado com você sobre a jaqueta, Saku. E achei que você tinha jogado fora esses jeans.

Eu estava usando meus jeans mais velhos, os que são furados nos joelhos. Combinavam perfeitamente com a minha camiseta de seda preta e minhas botas de zíper. Aquela combinação

dos jeans e botas com minha jaqueta preta de motoqueira e minha mochila das forças armadas me faziam parecer uma adolescente rebelde fugindo de casa num filme de televisão. Mas,

puxa, para atravessar o país num avião durante oito horas, a gente tem mais é que se sentir confortável.

Foi o que eu disse, e minha mãe revirou os olhinhos e deixou pra lá. É o lado bom da minha mãe. Ela não fica insistindo, como outras mães.

Soneca, Dunga e Mestre não têm nem idéia de como são sortudos.

Tudo bem - concordou ela. - Vamos pegar sua bagagem. E levantando novamente a voz, chamou:

- Vamos, Shika. Vamos pegar as coisas da Saku.

Ela precisou chamar Soneca pelo nome, pois ele parecia que já estava dormindo em pé. Uma vez perguntei a minha mãe se o Shikamaru, que já está adiantado no colegial, sofre de

narcolepsia ou é viciado em alguma droga, e ela estranhou que eu estivesse dizendo aquilo. É que o cara fica lá piscando o tempo todo sem falar com ninguém. Espera aí, não é verdade.

Uma vez ele realmente me disse uma coisa. Perguntou se eu fazia parte de alguma gangue. Foi no casamento, quando me pegou do lado de fora fumando um cigarro, com minha jaqueta

de couro por cima do meu vestido de dama de honra.

Vê se me esquece, tá bem? Foi o primeiro e único cigarro que eu jamais fumei. O estresse era muito grande. Eu estava preocupada como casamento da minha mãe, ela ia se mudar para a

Califórnia e podia até me esquecer. Juro que nunca mais fumei nenhum cigarro. E não me interpretem mal quando eu falo do Shikamaru. Com seu metro e oitenta e tal, a

cabeleira castanho preso em um rabo de cavalo e os olhos castanhos brilhantes, ele é o que a minha melhor amiga, Ino, chamaria de um pedaço. Apenas, não é exatamente a mente

mais brilhante do mundo, se é que me entendem.

O Mestre continuava falando da velocidade do vento. Estava explicando qual a velocidade necessária para que o avião possa romper a força gravitacional da Terra. É conhecida como

velocidade de decolagem. Decidi então que poderia ser útil ter o Mestre por perto para os deveres de casa, mesmo eu sendo três períodos mais adiantada que ele.

Enquanto o Mestre falava, eu ia olhando em volta. Era a primeira vez que eu ia à Califórnia, e vou dizer uma coisa:

Embora ainda estivéssemos no aeroporto - e não era qualquer um, mas o Aeroporto Internacional de San José – já dava para sentir que não estávamos mais em Nova York. Quer dizer,

para começar, era tudo limpo. Nada de sujeira, nem de bagunça, nem pichações. O saguão era todo em tons pastéis, e qualquer um sabe que a sujeira aparece mais em cores claras. Por

que você acha que os nova-iorquinos se vestem de preto o tempo todo? Nada a ver com estar na onda. Não mesmo. É só para não precisar botar as roupas para lavar toda vez que

saímos com elas.

Mas este problema não parecia existir na ensolarada Califórnia. Pelo que eu podia perceber, a onda eram os tons pastéis. Passou por nós uma mulher vestindo calça colante de ginástica

cor-de-rosa e top branco. E só. Se aquilo era estar vestido a caráter na Califórnia, dava para ver que eu ia passar pelo maior choque cultural.

E sabe o que mais achei estranho? Ninguém estava brigando. Havia filas de passageiros aqui e ali, mas eles não estavam levantando a voz com os balconistas. Em Nova York, todo cliente

está sempre brigando comos atendentes, não importa onde: no aeroporto, na Bloomingdales, na carrocinha de cachorro quente, em qualquer lugar.

Aqui não. Estava todo mundo perfeitamente calmo. E acho que eu sabia por quê. Simplesmente não me parecia que houvesse qualquer motivo para se irritar. Lá fora, o sol se derramava

nas palmeiras que eu havia visto do céu. No estacionamento havia gaivotas ciscando - nada de pombos, gaivotas mesmo, grandes gaivotas brancas e cinzentas. E quando fomos apanhar

minha bagagem, ninguém se preocupou em saber se os adesivos nelas combinavam com os meus canhotos. Nada disso. Todo mundo só ficava dizendo "Até logo! Tenham um bom dia!".

Completamente irreal.

Antes de eu viajar, a Ino (ela era a minha melhor amiga no Brooklyn; bem, na verdade, a minha única amiga) tinha me dito que eu ia ver que ter três meios-irmãos tinha lá suas

vantagens. E ela sabia do que estava falando, pois tinha quatro - não meios-irmãos, mas irmãos de verdade. Seja como for, não acreditei nela, assim como não havia acreditado nas

pessoas que falavam das palmeiras. Mas quando o Soneca pegou duas malas minhas e o Dunga pegou as outras duas e eu não precisei carregar absolutamente nada, pois o Minato já

estava coma minha mochila de mão, finalmente eu entendi do que ela estava falando: os irmãos podem ter sua utilidade. Podem carregar o que é pesado mesmo, como se não fosse

nada. Afinal, eu tinha feito minhas malas, e sabia o que havia nelas. Não estavam nada leves. Mas Soneca e Dunga iam andando assim, tipo, sem problema, vamos nessa. De posse da

minha bagagem, fomos para o estacionamento. Quando as portas automáticas se abriram, todo mundo - inclusive minha mãe - levou a mão ao bolso para botar os óculos escuros.

Aparentemente estavam todos sabendo alguma coisa que eu não sabia. Mas bastou chegar à calçada para entender o que era.

Aqui faz sol! E não é só que faça sol - é uma luminosidade incrível, tão forte e colorida que os olhos doem. Eu também tinha os meus óculos escuros; estavam em algum lugar, mas como

estava fazendo uns cinco graus e caindo chuva de granizo quando eu saí de Nova York, nem me passou pela cabeça deixá-los à mão. Quando minha mãe me disse que nós íamos nos

mudar - ela e Minato decidiram que era mais fácil ela se mudar, pois tinha só uma filha e trabalhava como repórter de televisão, do que ele, que tinha três filhos e um negócio próprio -,

ela me explicou que eu ia adorar o norte da Califórnia.

- É lá que foram feitos todos aqueles filmes da Goldie Hawn e do Chevy Chase!- disse ela.

Eu gosto da Goldie Hawn e do Chevy Chase, mas não sabia que eles tinham feito algum filme juntos.

- Lá é que se passam as histórias de todos aqueles romances do Steinbeck que você leu na escola - explicou. - Você lembra, O pônei vermelho...

Bom, não fiquei tão impressionada assim. Do Pônei vermelho, só me lembrava que não havia meninas na história, embora houvesse um bocado de colinas. E agora ali no estacionamento,

passando os olhos pelas colinas ao redor do Aeroporto Internacional de San José, eu podia ver que havia mesmo muitas colinas, e que a relva nelas estava ressecada e amarelada. Mas,

espalhadas pelas colinas, havia umas árvores diferentes de todas que eu já tinha visto. Eram achatadas no alto, como se um punho gigantesco tivesse vindo do céu e dado um murro.

Mais tarde eu ficaria sabendo que eram ciprestes.

E pelo estacionamento todo, que evidentemente tinha um sistema de irrigação, havia arbustos enormes com flores vermelhas gigantescas, quase sempre ao redor de palmeiras

incrivelmente altas e grossas. Depois, olhando melhor as flores, eu descobriria que eram hibiscos. E os estranhos besouros que ficavam pairando em volta, com um zumbido, não eram

besouros coisa nenhuma, mas beija-flores.

- Claro - disse minha mãe quando eu observei isto. - Eles estão em toda parte. Lá em casa nós temos bebedouros para eles. Se quiser você pode pendurar um na sua janela também.

Beija-flores bebendo agüinha na nossa janela? Lá no Brooklyn os únicos pássaros que vinham até a minha janela eram pombos. E minha mãe não chegava exatamente a me estimular a

alimentá-los.

Meu momento de alegria com os beija-flores foi interrompido quando o Dunga de repente anunciou que ia dirigir, e se encaminhou para o assento do motorista do enorme utilitário de que

nos aproximávamos.

- Eu vou dirigir - disse Minato com firmeza.

- Puxa, pai - fez o Dunga. - Como é que eu vou conseguir a minha carteira se você nunca me deixa praticar?

- Você pode praticar no Rambler - respondeu o Minato, abrindo a mala do Land Rover e começando a acomodar minha bagagem. - Você também, Saku.

Fiquei espantada.

- Eu também o quê?

- Você pode praticar direção no Rambler, mas só tendo ao lado alguém que tenha carteira de motorista - respondeu ele, sacudindo o dedo indicador na minha direção.

Eu pisquei para ele.

- Não sei dirigir - disse.

Dunga soltou uma gargalhada que parecia um relincho.

- Você não sabe dirigir? - e com o cotovelo ele cutucou o Soneca, que estava recostado na lateral do carro, com o rosto voltado para o sol. - Olha aí, Shikamaru, ela não sabe dirigir!

- Não é tão incomum assim que um nova-iorquino não tenha carteira de motorista, Brad - disse o Mestre. – Você não sabe que Nova York tem o tráfego mais pesado de todo o país, com

uma população de mais de 13 milhões de pessoas num perímetro de 6.400 quilômetros que vai até Connecticut, passando por Long Island? E que sua ampla malha de metrô, ferrovias e

ônibus atende a umbilhão e setecentos milhões de usuários anualmente?

Todo mundo ficou olhando para o Mestre. Até que minha mãe conseguiu dizer, modestamente:

- Eu nunca ando de carro na cidade.

Minato fechou a porta da traseira do Land Rover.

- Não se preocupe, Saku - disse ele. - Vamos te matricular sem demora numa auto-escola. Num piscar de olhos você vai se equiparar ao Naruto.

Eu olhei para Dunga. Jamais teria imaginado que alguém pudesse dizer que eu ainda precisava me equiparar ao Naruto em alguma coisa. Mas dava para ver que muitas surpresas ainda

me esperavam. As palmeiras tinham sido apenas o começo. No trajeto para casa, que ficava bem a uma hora do aeroporto - e uma hora que não passava nada rápido, espremida que eu

estava entre o Dunga e o Soneca, com Mestre empoleirado em cima da minha bagagem lá atrás e sem parar de discorrer sobre as maravilhas do departamento de trânsito da cidade de

Nova York -, eu comecei a me dar conta de que as coisas seriam diferentes, mas muito, muito diferentes do que eu imaginara, e com certeza diferentes de tudo a que eu estava

acostumada. E não apenas porque eu passaria a viver do outro lado do continente. Não só porque, para qualquer lado que eu olhasse, via coisas que nunca havia visto em Nova York:

Quiosques de beira de estrada vendendo alcachofras e romãs a um dólar a dúzia; quilômetros e quilômetros de vinhedos se enrascando infindavelmente em caramanchões; plantações

de limão e abacate; toda uma vegetação de um verde deslumbrante que eu nem era capaz de identificar.

E por cima de tudo aquilo, um céu tão azul, tão vasto, que o enorme balão de gás que ia passando lá adiante parecia incrivelmente minúsculo - como um botão no fundo de uma piscina

olímpica.

E além do mais havia o mar, que aparecia tão de repente diante dos nossos olhos que de início eu não o reconheci, achando que era apenas mais uma plantação. Até que eu notei que

aquela plantação estava brilhando, refletindo o sol e me enviando pequenas mensagens de SOS em código Morse. A luz era tão resplandecente que ficava difícil olhar sem óculos escuros.

Mas lá estava ele, o Oceano Pacífico... enorme, quase tão vasto quanto o céu, uma coisa viva e pulsante se projetando contra uma tira de praia em forma de vírgula.

Como eu era de Nova York, só muito raramente tinha visto o mar, pelo menos com praia. Fiquei mesmo de boca aberta quando o vi, era mais forte que eu. E quando meu queixo caiu todo

mundo parou de falar - exceto Soneca, claro, que estava dormindo.

- Que foi? - perguntou minha mãe, espantada. – Que aconteceu?

- Nada - respondi.

Eu estava sem graça. Claro que todos ali estavam acostumados com aquilo.

- Nada não, é só o mar.

- Ah, sim - disse minha mãe. - É mesmo, não é lindo?

Aí foi a vez do Dunga:

- Ondas muito maneiras. Vou à praia antes do jantar.

- Só depois de terminar aquele trabalho - cortou o pai.

- Poxa, paiêee!...

Foi a deixa para minha mãe começar a fazer uma longa e detalhada descrição do colégio para o qual eu ia, o mesmo que era freqüentado por Soneca, Dunga e Mestre. O colégio, batizado

com o nome de Junipero Serra, um espanhol que chegou no século XVIII e obrigou os indígenas americanos que já viviam na região a trocar sua religião pelo cristianismo, era na realidade

uma gigantesca missão construída com tijolos crus, que todo ano atraía vinte mil turistas ou coisa parecida. Na realidade eu não estava ouvindo o que minha mãe dizia. Meu interesse

pela escola sempre foi mais ou menos igual a zero. O único motivo pelo qual eu não pudera mudar-me para cá antes do Natal é que não havia vaga para mim no Colégio da Missão;

Tive então de esperar o semestre seguinte para aparecer alguma coisa. Mas não me importei - acabei morando com minha avó por alguns meses, o que não foi nada mau. Minha avó,

além de ser uma excelente advogada criminal, é uma cozinheira de mão cheia.

Eu ainda estava me recuperando da impressão causada pelo mar, que havia desaparecido por trás das colinas. Eu ficava esticando o pescoço, na esperança de dar mais uma olhadela, e

de repente me ocorreu!... E eu disse:

- Espera aí. Quando esse colégio foi construído?

- No século XVIII - respondeu Mestre. - As missões, implantadas pelos franciscanos de acordo comas normas da Igreja Católica e do governo espanhol, foram criadas não só para

cristianizar os indígenas americanos, mas também para torná-los comerciantes bem preparados no contexto da sociedade espanhola. Inicialmente, a missão servia como...

- Século XVIII? - insisti, inclinando-me para a frente. Eu estava espremida entre o Soneca (cuja cabeça já estava repousando no meu ombro, de tal modo que eu era capaz de dizer, só de

respirar, que ele usava xampu Finesse) e Dunga. A Ino não tinha me dito nada sobre o espaço que os garotos são capazes de ocupar, e que não é pouca coisa não, quando eles passam

do metro e oitenta de altura e podem pesar algo em torno de 90 quilos.

- Século XVIII?

Minha mãe deve ter percebido o pânico na minha voz, pois virou-se no assento da frente e disse, com sua voz suave:

- Saku, nós já conversamos sobre isto. Eu te expliquei que no colégio Robert Louis Stevenson a lista de espera é de um ano e você me disse que não queria ir para um colégio só de

meninas, de modo que o Sagrado Coração fica descartado e o Minato ficou sabendo de histórias terríveis de drogas e violência nos colégios públicos aqui da região...

- Mas, século XVIII? - insisti, já sentindo meu coração bater forte, como se estivesse correndo. - Isto quer dizer que ele tem trezentos anos!

- Não estou entendendo - disse o Minato.

Já estávamos atravessando a cidadezinha de Carmel-sobre-o-Mar, cheia de chalés pitorescos - alguns deles com telhados de palha - e pequenos restaurantes e galerias de arte cheios

de charme. Minato tinha de dirigir com cuidado, pois as ruas estavam cheias de carros com placas de outros estados e não havia sinais luminosos, algo de que os moradores por algum

motivo se orgulhavam.

- O que há de tão errado com o século XVIII? - ele quis saber.

Minha mãe respondeu, sem a menor inflexão na voz - aquela voz que eu chamo de voz das más notícias, a que ela usa na televisão para noticiar desastres de avião e assassinatos de

crianças:

- Saku nunca gostou muito de prédios antigos.

- Ah - fez Minato. - Então é provável que ela não goste da casa.

Eu me agarrei no encosto de cabeça do assento dele.

- Por quê? - perguntei numa voz seca. - Por que não vou gostar da casa?

É claro que eu percebi o motivo assim que chegamos. A casa era enorme e inacreditavelmente bonita, com direito até a torrinhas de estilo vitoriano e uma plataforma-mirante no mãe

mandara pintá-la de azul, branco e creme, e ela era cercada de grandes pinheiros frondosos e arbustos floridos por toda parte. Com três andares, toda construída em madeira e não a

terrível combinação de vidro e aço ou a terracota de que eram feitas as casas ao redor, pode-se dizer que era a casa mais charmosa e de bom gosto da vizinhança.

Mas eu não queria pisar lá dentro.

Quando concordei em me mudar para a Califórnia com minha mãe, eu sabia que teria de enfrentar muitas mudanças. As alcachofras à beira da estrada, as plantações de limão, o mar...

nada disso tinha importância. No fundo, a maior mudança seria ter de compartilhar minha mãe com outras pessoas.

Desde que o meu pai morrera há dez anos, éramos só nós duas. E eu tenho de reconhecer que gostava das coisas desse jeito.

Na realidade, se não fosse pelo fato de que o Minato tão evidentemente fazia a minha mãe feliz, eu teria fincado pé e dito não à mudança. Mas era impossível simplesmente olhar para os

dois - Minato e minha mãe - e não ver logo de cara que babavam completamente um pelo outro. E que tipo de filha eu seria se dissesse "nem pensar"? De modo que aceitei o Minato,

aceitei seus três filhos e aceitei o fato de que teria de deixar para trás tudo que eu tinha e amava - minha melhor amiga, minha avó, os bagels, o bairro do Sonho - para dar à minha mãe

a felicidade que ela merecia.

Mas eu ainda não tinha parado para pensar realmente no fato de que, pela primeira vez na minha vida, ia morar numa casa. E não uma casa qualquer, e sim, como ia dizendo o Minato

cheio de orgulho enquanto tirava minha bagagem do carro e a entregava aos filhos, um casarão que havia funcionado como estalagem no século XIX. Construído em 1849, ele

aparentemente tinha uma péssima reputação na época. No salão principal haviam ocorrido tiroteios por causa de jogos de cartas e mulheres. Ainda era possível ver os buracos das balas.

Um deles, inclusive, havia sido emoldurado pelo Minato. Ele confessava que era um pouco mórbido, mas argumentava que não deixava de ser interessante. E apostava que estávamos

morando na única casa da colina de Carmel que tinha um buraco de bala feito no século XIX.

- Hmmm...

Eu disse. E aposto que era verdade.

Enquanto subíamos os muitos degraus até a varanda da frente, minha mãe ficava olhando para mim. Eu sabia que ela estava apreensiva com o que eu ia pensar. E eu estava mesmo

meio danada com ela por não me ter avisado. Mas acho que posso entender por que ela não disse nada. Se ela tivesse me dito que tinha comprado uma casa com mais de cem anos, eu

não teria mudado para lá. Teria ficado com a vovó até chegar a hora de entrar para a faculdade. Pois o fato é que a minha mãe tem toda razão:

Eu não gosto de construções antigas.

Embora desse para ver que em matéria de prédios antigos aquele era realmente especial... De pé na varanda, a gente podia ver toda Carmel lá embaixo, a cidadezinha, o vale, a praia, o

mar. Era uma vista sensacional, e muita gente estaria disposta a pagar milhões para tê-la - e na verdade pagava mesmo, a julgar pelo luxo das casas em volta; uma vista para ninguém

botar defeito.

Ainda assim, quando minha mãe me chamou para ver meu quarto, eu tremi um pouco nas bases. A casa era tão bonita por dentro quanto por fora, toda alegre com seus amarelos e azuis

e seus alaranjados brilhantes. Eu logo reconheci as coisas da minha mãe, o que me fez sentir um pouco melhor. Lá estava a cristaleira que tínhamos comprado num fim de semana em

Vermont. Lá estavam minhas fotos de bebê, penduradas na parede da sala de estar, bem ao lado das fotos de Soneca, Dunga e Mestre. Lá estavam os livros da minha mãe, nas

prateleiras embutidas na saleta. Suas plantas, por cujo transporte ela pagara tão caro, por não conseguir se separar delas, estavam por toda parte, em tripés de madeira, penduradas

em frente às janelas, encarapitadas no alto do corrimão da escada. Mas também havia coisas que eu não estava reconhecendo: um belo de um computador branco na escrivaninha que

minha mãe costumava usar para assinar cheques e pagar as contas; uma televisão de tela gigante absurdamente enfiada numa lareira na saleta, com fios ligando-a a uma espécie de

videogame; pranchas de surfe encostadas na parede ao lado da porta que dava para a garagem; um enorme cachorro babão, que parecia convencido de que eu trazia comida nos

bolsos, onde não parava de enfiar seu enorme focinho úmido.

Todas essas coisas pareciam estranhamente masculinas, objetos estranhos no tipo de vida que eu e minha mãe tínhamos cultivado. Ia ser necessário algum tempo para eu me acostumar

a elas.

Meu quarto ficava no primeiro andar, bem em cima do telhado da varanda. Durante todo o percurso do aeroporto minha mãe ficara falando agitada sobre o assento que o Minato tinha

instalado na janela de três faces projetada para fora, do tipo conhecido como bay window. A janela dava para a mesma vista que a varanda, aquela paisagem impressionante que

abarcava toda a península. Era mesmo uma gracinha da parte deles me darem um quarto tão bom, o quarto com a melhor vista da casa. E quando eu vi a trabalheira que eles tiveram,

para que eu me sentisse em casa naquele quarto (ou pelo menos para que alguma garota excessivamente feminina e fantasmagórica se sentisse em casa... não, eu... Eu nunca tinha

sido do tipo penteadeira com tampo de vidro e telefone cor de rosa), quando vi que o Minato mandara botar papel de parede creme com miosótis azuis por cima dos intrincados lambris

brancos ao longo das paredes; que as paredes do meu banheiro particular eram recobertas pelo mesmo papel; e que eles tinham comprado uma cama nova para mim- uma cama com

armação de quatro colunas e dossel de rendas, do tipo que minha mãe sempre quisera me dar e dessa vez não pudera resistir, eu me senti culpada pela maneira como me havia

comportado no carro. Realmente me senti. Caminhando pelo quarto, eu dizia a mim mesma: tudo bem, não é tão ruim assim. Por enquanto você está na boa. Talvez tudo dê certo, talvez

ninguém tenha sido infeliz nesta casa, talvez aquelas pessoas todas que levaram tiros merecessem mesmo...

Até que me virei para a janela e vi que alguém já estava aboletado no assento que o Minato fizera para mim com tanto carinho.

Era uma pessoa que não era minha parenta, nem de Soneca, Dunga ou Mestre.

Voltei-me para o Minato, para ver se ele tinha notado a presença do intruso. Mas ele não tinha, embora a pessoa estivesse bem ali, bem diante do seu rosto. Minha mãe também não a

havia visto. Ela só estava vendo o meu rosto.

Desconfio que a minha expressão não devia ser das mais agradáveis, pois a expressão da minha mãe mudou completamente, e ela disse, num suspiro:

- Ah, Saku, outra vez?!...

Continua....


End file.
